It Knows You Too Well
by Fransesca
Summary: It's a different kinda version of IT.Mike isn't in it. I think it is a wicked movie!! I've just started reading the book. CHAPTER 3 IS HERE AND 4 IS COMING SOON!
1. In the Beginning

  
  
It Knows You Too Well  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Henry, I hear we get some new chick in class today" Patrick said just as they were   
walking to class.  
  
"Better not be another FAT kid like that Ben! Fuck I hate him!" Henry replied just as   
they walked through the door.  
  
They 3 bullies took their seats. Patrick sat right at the back. With Belch to his right,  
and Henry infront of him.  
  
"Now, today class" the teacher started "We have another new student, her name is Sarah,   
please welcome her to this class".  
  
The girl whose name was Sarah stood up and walked to the front of the class. Most of the   
goody goods, like Billy, Eddie, Ritchie, Ben, Stan and Bev clapped to welcome her.  
  
The bullies stared.  
  
Belch leaned over to Patrick, "She's a hottie" he belched quietly.  
  
Henry thought so too.  
  
"Why don't you tell us little about yourself Sarah?" The teacher asked.  
  
"Well" Sarah began "There isn't much to tell about me, I like shopping, but I see there   
aren't alot of fashion stores around her" she said sharply at Billy and his gang. "And, I hate   
people that get in my way!" Sarah finished. The teacher looked stunned.  
  
"Thank you Sarah, you can take the seat beside Henry, the boy in the brown leather   
jacket" The teacher said then walked up to the front of the class.  
  
Sarah was new, but she already wanted to cause alittle hell. She started writing a note.  
She leaned over to Henry, he froze up alittle, but played it cool.  
  
"What is the name of the girl over there?" Sarah asked.  
  
"...Bev" Henry replied, wondering what she was upto.  
  
Sarah continued writing. About 3 minutes later she leaned over to Henry again, handing   
him the note.  
  
"Pass this note back to me, don't read it though, make it look like you got it from over   
by that Bev girl" Sarah finished then sat back in her chair. Henry casually passed the note to   
Sarah. She pretended to read it.  
  
"Sarah! Not even here a day and already reading notes in class! Would you like to share   
it with the rest of the class!" The teacher asked sharply.  
  
"Alright, I got it from Bev, it's not very polite though" Sarah said standing up and   
clearing her throat.  
  
Bev tried to say something but Sarah interrupted her.  
  
"It says to Sarah" Sarah began,  
  
"Hi, I'm Bev, I just wanted to ask what you think of Ben, he's the fat kid that sits   
across from me. Isn't he just so nasty?? He makes me wanna puke, I swear! I hate him, he's so   
fat! Sometimes I just wanna call him LARDASS!" Sarah finished and sat down. Henry, Patrick and   
Belch were all laughing hysterically. Ben looked like he was going to cry.  
  
"I...I... didn't write that!! I swear!" Bev pleaded, but the teacher had heard enough.  
  
"Come with me to the principles office, we are going to have alittle talk. Class, read   
chapter 6 in your books. I will not be gone to long" the Teacher said, then took Bev by the arm   
and lead her out of class.  
  
Henry leaned over to Sarah "That was a pretty wicked thing you did there. You are fucking  
awesome!" he stated.  
  
Sarah smiled, she was bad and she knew it.  
  
The loser club (Billy and his gang) looked over.  
  
"Th...th..that..wasn't...ve...very..nice...S...S...Sarah" Billy stuttered.  
  
"What, she gave me the note" Sarah said innocently.  
  
"That's bull" Ben retorted.  
  
Sarah huffed then turned around to face Belch.  
  
"Hi" she said.  
  
"Hello" Belch said, without belching. It was almost a first for him.  
  
Then she turned to face Patrick.  
  
She smiled at him "Hey, you look cute in that jacket of yours" she said, trailing her   
fingers on the outside of his shoulders. He smiled at her.  
  
"Where did you move from? And why the fuck would ya wanna come to Derry?" Patrick asked,   
trying to sound somewhat polite.  
  
"We moved from Winnipeg, I had to come her, my fucking father got a job transfer" Sarah   
complained, then smiled. "So, are there any other hot guys her besides you 3?"  
  
The bullies were silent.  
  
"I'll take that as a no" Sarah smiled and turned back around just as you could hear the   
teaching coming down the hall.  
  
The teacher entered the room and looked at Sarah "Did you do nothing the whole time I   
was gone?"  
  
"No Ma'am, Henry here was nice enough to share his book with me" Sarah said pretending   
like she was just reading.  
  
"Well, that's good, I will get another book for you so you can have one of your own"   
The teacher replied and walked over to a shelf on the left side of the wall and searched for   
another book.  
  
Class seemed to drag forever after that. But finally the bell rang. The sweet ringing   
sound that meant freedom!  
  
Sarah walked out the doors and down the steps. She walked slowly, she kinda dreaded the   
thought of going home. Just as she left the schoolyard, she spotted Belch, Patrick and Henry.   
She walked over to the casually.  
  
"Hey, did you guys run here?" She asked, they kinda looked like they've been there for   
awhile.  
  
"Nah, we just like pissing off the Ass-Kissers club" Belch... well... belched.  
  
"Oooo.... talented!" Sarah said, acting amazed.  
  
"So, do you guys just like... bug them and shit?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I fucken wanna kill them" Henry replied angrily.  
  
"Really? Why haven't you?" she asked.  
  
"For the obvious reasons and it's more fun to scare the living shit out of them!" Henry   
said laughing.  
  
"So, you got a boyfriend back home?" Belch asked.  
  
"No..." Sarah said, flashing a seductive smile.  
  
Patrick looked hopeful.  
  
"Why don't you guys have girlfriends?" Sarah asked.  
  
They were all silent again.  
  
"There's no chick's in this place. It's like you stay single here unless you're gay!"   
Belch replied.  
  
Just then the "losers" walked by.  
  
"Hey!" Henry said.  
  
"Oh great Henry Bowers!" Eddie said, grabbing for his atheism puffer.  
  
"Listen you little shit heads, you better fucking watch it! I got a bone to pick with   
all of you!" Henry said acting tough... and showing off alittle for Sarah.  
  
"Fuck you!" Ritchie called.  
  
"Listen 4 eyes, why don't you come over here and say that!" Belch called back.  
  
"Let me take this" Sarah said whispering to Henry and walking up to Ritchie.  
  
"Ritchie right?" Sarah began.  
  
Ritchie nodded.  
  
"Listen, you little pussy assed wet mop. If you don't fucking get out of here, I will   
make your life a living hell! Every where you'll go, every person you see will be against you.   
And there is nothing you will be able to do about it" Sarah whispered into his ear, then licked  
it playfully.   
  
Ritchie stood there frozen to his spot. Patrick smiled at Sarah. She was great, hot and   
evil, the way he liked 'em.  
  
"C'mon guys, lets go" Billy said to the gang. Then they all walked towards the Barrens.  
  
"That Sarah girl creeps me out!" Bev said.  
  
"So what did the principle tell you?" Ben asked.  
  
"I have to erase and wash all the blackboards after school for a month!" Bev said,   
sighing heavily and sitting down.  
  
"We so believe that you didn't write that. We know you wouldn't!" Stan commented.  
  
"Why would she do that?" Ritchie asked, still alittle in shock.  
  
"I'm not sure" said Billy.  
  
Just as they actually started to relax there. They heard an evil laugh.  
  
"I've heard that laugh before!" Bev cried "I had a dream about a clown, he talked to me   
and said that he was going to kill me and he said that everything floats down here!".  
  
"Let's fallow it" Billy suggested.  
  
"But Billy!" Stan retorted.  
  
"C'mon, just to see what it is" Eddie said, following Billy.  
  
They all followed Billy. They wandered in the Barrens for about 2 minutes. When they   
came to a lake. On the other side of the lake was a large place that led to the sewers. Just as   
they all looked around, a clown appeared ontop of the water. It held a huge bouquet of balloons,   
all colours. It smiled and pointed at them.  
  
"You wanta balloon?" It asked in a deep raspy voice.  
  
They all looked stunned.  
  
As quickly as the clown came, he disappeared again.  
  
The children all looked around, slightly puzzled and very afraid. They all saw the thing.  
  
As one of them was about to speak, about 50 balloons fell on them. Like rain they fell.   
They all jumped.  
Then the balloons started popping. Blood sprayed everywhere from the balloons. The children   
screamed in terror and they fled from the Barrens.  
  
Bev ran from the pack and into her house. Her father was sitting infront of the TV with   
a beer... no suprise. Bev ran to the bathroom to clean her self up, after that she walked to her   
room.  
  
She pushed open the door and and walked over to her dresser. She opened the top drawer   
and pulled out her dairy. She sat on her bed and began to write...  
  
June 10th, Dear Diary,  
  
We got a new girl at school today, her name is Sarah. I already dislike her.   
She got me in big trouble. Why would she do that though? I think Henry,   
Patrick and Belch like her. Anyway, something bigger then that also   
happened today. I will never forget it, NEVER! Me, Billy, Ritchie, Eddie,  
Stan and Ben were all at the Barrens. The new girl Sarah had scared Ritchie   
pretty bad. Anyway, all of a sudden we heard this scary laugh. It was the  
same laugh that I wrote about in my dream not to long ago. I was so scared.  
Then we went to go investigate what it was. We came upto a large lake. On  
the other side of the lake was a huge building that lead to the sewers. Then  
we saw this clown! Standing on the water, holding a huge bouquet of balloons.  
It laughed and then looked straight at us and said "You wanta balloon?". Then  
it disappeared again. I was so scared! Then we all ran the whole way home...  
  
*Over at Billy's House*  
  
Bill lay in his bed. Thinking of the clown... it's hideous face those funny pompoms it   
wore. The thought made him shudder. Then his kid brother walked in.  
  
"Hi Bill, can you tell me a story?" Georgie begged.  
  
"Not right now G...G...Georgie, I do...don't feel so hot" Billy said, his face was   
getting flushed.  
  
"C'mon Bill, tell the story about the Magic Stones! Please Bill" Georgie continued to beg.  
  
"N...N...no. Now buzz off you little cootie!" Bill protested.  
  
Georgie started to walk away.  
  
"G...G...Georgie, I have something for you" Bill said reaching under his bed. He pulled   
out a paper boat.  
  
"For me?? You made it for me??" Georgie said excitedly "Can I go sail it?"  
  
"Well you gotta s..seal it first, with p...p...p...parafin" Bill stuttered.  
  
"What is it, where can I get some?" Georgie said happily.  
  
"In the c...c...cellar" Bill said.  
  
Georgie gulp. He walked into the kitchen and opened the door to the cellar. He reached   
for the light switch and flicked it on. Nothing happened. He tried again, nothing happened. He   
took a deep breath and ran down the stairs, grabbed the parafin and ran back up and slammed the   
door behind him.  
  
Billy started to seal the boat. It only took him a few minutes.  
  
"H...here you go" Bill said handing the boat to Georgie.  
  
"Aww, thanks Bill" he said, leaning over and kissing Bill.  
  
"G...Gross, now you got c...c...cooties all over me" Bill said. Georgie walked out of   
the room.   
  
Just as he was outside of the door Bill yelled to him. "G...G...Georgie, don't stay out   
to long or mom will have a bird".   
  
Georgie nodded.  
  
"And G...Georgie... becareful" Bill said smiling at him.  
  
"Sure, sure I will" Georgie said, thinking Billy was acting alittle strange.  
  
* * *  
  
"Beep beep... S.S.GEORGIE coming your way Beep Beep" Georgie called as his boat sailed.   
Over and over he called it as his boat sailed along in the guter of the street. He jumped over   
branches that were in his way. And he went under road block signs. The boat sailed smoothly...   
but then, it feel into a sewer drain on the side of the road!  
  
"No, please, NO!" Georgie yelled. He ran and looked down the sewer... nothing.  
  
Georgie sighed and started to get up to walk away.  
  
"Hiya Georgie" said a deep raspy vioce from the sewers.  
  
Georgie turned around. A clown popped up!  
  
"Aren't ya gonna say "hello?"" the clown asked.  
  
Georgie shook his head.  
  
"Don't ya want a ballon?" the clown asked as a ballon popped up beside him.  
  
Georgie started to reach for it, but he stopped. "I'm not suppose to take stuff from   
strangers. My dad says so" Georgie said.  
  
"Very wise of your dad. I'm Pennywise the dancing clown! And you...are Georgie. So now   
we know each other. Key-rect?" Pennywise answered.  
  
"I guess so... well I got to go" Georgie said, trying to get up again.  
  
"Go?" The clown asked "Without this?" Pennywise said, holding up Georgies boat.  
  
"MY BOAT!" Georgie said happily.  
  
"Yea, go on... take it" The clown said hold it close to him so Georgie would have to   
stretch to get it.  
  
Georgie reached for it but just before he grabbed it. Pennywise dropped the boat and   
grabbed Georgies arm.  
  
"EVERYTHING FLOATS DOWN HERE, AND WHEN YOU COME, YOU'LL FLOAT TOO!" Pennywise yelled   
just before he ripped Georgies arm off!  
  
* * *  
  
The funeral was hard for Billy's familly. There youngest child was killed. Billy knew   
why now, And it grieved him so much to know that it was almost like it was his fault he died.  
  
* ONE*MONTH*LATER*  
  
Patrick was with Sarah. They sat down in the Barrens. Henry and Belch would be along   
soon.  
  
"So...Sarah. You've been here about a month. What do you think of it?" Patrick asked,   
wanting desperately to put a move on her.  
  
"It's alright I guess" Sarah said, turning to face Patrick.  
  
"That's cool" Patrick said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
  
Sarah sat quietly for awhile.  
  
"So, you do want a boyfriend" Patrick asked, trying to stay cool but seriously desperate.  
  
"Yea, I mean, it would be cool" Sarah said, looking Patrick in the eyes.  
  
"You wanna be my girlfriend?" Patrick asked, quietly as he turned red.  
  
Sarah smiled "Yea, sure!" She put her hand on top of Patrick's.  
  
  
Wanna see what happens with the Clown, The goody goods and the bullies. Read the next   
chapter to find out!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	2. Believing...

Chapter 2  
It's Because We Believe  
  
  
Henry and Belch finally arrived there. Sarah and Patrick were still sitting and they   
were holding hands. Patrick looked kinda nervous, he knew that Henry and Belch liked her too.   
But he still firmly held her hand. Sarah could tell by the way he was holding that he was scared.  
  
"Hey Patrick, something happen between you and Sarah while we were gone?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yea, we're going out now" Patrick replied, still nervous.  
  
Henry looked at Sarah, then back to Patrick. Henry wished it was him waiting here   
instead of Patrick.  
  
"Well. Then let's go bug the losers-club to celebrate" Henry said, walking up the side   
of the Barrens again.  
  
Belch, Sarah and Patrick followed.  
  
"Now, if we were a bunch of losers, where would we hang out?" Henry questioned to himself.  
  
"Why don't we try the Paramount? I'd love to go see a movie anyway" Sarah replied. Then   
she looked at Patrick and smiled.  
  
"Yea sure" Henry said.  
  
So they all walked to the Paramount. It was only about 2 blocks away, and they were   
used to walking.  
  
"Ooo, I Was A TeenAge Werewolf is playing" Sarah said half sarcastic.  
  
"Yea, okay" Henry said as they all walked into the Paramount.  
  
Patrick bought Sarah a popcorn and drink. Everyone else bought themselves the same.  
  
"Nice greasy Paramount popcorn, nothing beats it" Belch said making sure to grab napkins.  
He tried to make sure that Henry and them weren't looking. He didn't want them to think he was   
like, a moma boy or nothing like that.  
  
The 4 of them took there seats. They sat where they always sit... right infront of   
alittle drop off right in the middle.  
  
Patrick pulled out his knife. He carved Patrick+Sarah into the wall behind them.  
  
"That's cute" Sarah said smiling.  
  
Patrick smiled at her, folded up his knife and put it away.  
  
Henry and Belch laughed. Then the movie started. And just as it was starting, Billy and   
the losers walked it. Sarah saw them, the others didn't. They took the seats right above them.  
  
Sarah whispered into Patricks ear "They're here".  
  
Patrick looked up to see them, then he hit Henry and pointed up to show him too. And   
before to long, they were working out a plan.  
  
Without the "losers" seeing them, they all snuck out. Knowing that they would go to the   
Barrens after the movie.  
  
"This will be so sweet!" Belch, bleched to Henry. Patrick leaned over to Sarah and   
whispered something into her ear. She giggled.  
  
Then she got up and ran up onto the street where, soon enough. The losers gang came   
along.  
  
Billy was thinking to himself... "It's cause we believe. Parents won't see....Its   
because they don't believe. How can we fight something we are even sure if it's real!"  
  
Just then Sarah walked up to them. They all stared at her evily.  
  
"Listen you guys, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I know that was mean and all that but...   
I... I don't know it's hard to explain" Sarah said. She started to pretend to cry.  
  
The group all looked at each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT???????? YOU'LL SEE MORE OF THE CLOWN. BUT IF YOUR TO AFRAID.  
THEN YOU BEST STAY AWAY FROM THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! IT WILL KNOCK YOU DEAD!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT  
BECAUSE THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE A DIFFERENT RATING!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!  



	3. Into The Sewer

The Clown Seeks to Kill  
  
  
"Well, I guess if she's sorry then we could forgive her" Ben said, smiling.  
  
"Oh god I hope he doesn't like me now" Sarah thought to herself.  
  
"Well, now that we are all friends, can I show you guys something? It's really cool,   
it's down in the Barrens" Sarah said, hoping they would follow.  
  
"Yea, sh... sh...sure" Billy said, starting to walk there.  
  
They all followed. Sarah lead the way. Patrick was so clever!  
  
Just as they followed, they heard an evil laugh. The losers knew what it was, Sarah   
smiled, she thought it was Patrick and them.  
  
They group all looked at each other.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I mean, what is it you wanted us to see?" Stan asked.   
He was always optimistic.  
  
"No, it's okay, trust me" Sarah said as she walked down into the Barrens. Bill and his   
gang wasn't far behind. Sarah smiled as she saw where Henry was hiding. She noticed that the   
losers didn't.  
  
Just as they were in the middle of the Barrens. The bullies ran out and greated them.   
They were surrounded.  
  
Sarah smiled and went to Patricks side.  
  
"Sarah, you lied to us!" Bev yelled.  
  
"Well, duh! You think I would hang around with you losers?" Sarah said as Patrick put   
his arm around her.   
  
The bullies pulled out there knives. They opened them and flashed them at the losers.  
  
Bev started to cry. "Why are you doing this? Why do you hate us?" she cried.  
  
"Because we feel like it" Henry said, as the bullies started moving in closer.  
  
Just then the clown appeared in the middle of the losers group.  
  
"Hiya!" he said, grabbing Stan and pulling him up against a tree.  
  
"Hurry! Someone do something! He'll kill Stan!" Ritchie yelled.  
  
The bullies all backed away. Sarah held onto Patrick, but didn't show her fear.  
  
"You can't hurt me! I am the eater of worlds... and of children. AND YOU STANNY BOY, ARE   
NEXT!" The clown declared as his faced changed hideously. His eyes became redder then blood. His   
teeth grew into blood stained fangs that twisted in his groteque mouth. A deep gray fog started   
to appear around all of them.  
  
The clown only laughed at their fear.  
  
Eddie ran up to it.  
  
"This is battery acid you slime!" He said holding out his asthema puffer and spraying it   
at him. The clown dropped Stan and grabbed his own face. He screamed in pain. He pulled his hands   
away from his face. Where he was sprayed became mutated even more. The skin became a sticky   
substanced that stuck to his hands as he pulled them further away. The clown lunged at Eddie   
and bite him on the shoulder, then dissapeared again.  
  
"EDDIE!" They all yelled as they ran to help him.  
  
Eddie fell to his knees and clasped his shoulder. Blood poured through his fingers.  
  
As frightened as the bullies were Sarah spoke.  
  
"Well, why get us to kill the brats when we can get the clown to do it?" Sarah finished   
and looked at the group leader, Henry.  
  
Henry smiled through his fear.  
  
"Maybe we could make a deal with him" Henry said, thinking.  
  
"Yea" Belch agreed.  
  
Patrick and Sarah leaned and kissed each other. Not a big kiss, just a short one. Sarah   
smiled at Patrick. He smiled back.  
  
The losers all carried Eddie, and were on their way to the Hospital.  
  
The bullies began to make thier way to the sewers.  
  
Patrick pulled out his his lighter and opened it.  
  
"Better?" Patrick asked Sarah.  
  
"Yea, thanks" She said to Patrick smiling at him.  
  
"Where will we find him?" Belch asked.  
  
Just then they heard laughing from behind them. They all turned around slowly. The clown   
stood there laughing.  
  
"Looking for me?" He asked in his deep raspy voice.  
  
"Clowny, we got a deal to make with you" Henry said stepping infront of the rest of the   
group.  
  
"A deal! What kinda of deal are we talking about?" The clown asked, he held back all his   
urges to kill that little fuck now.  
  
"We will bring you the little shit heads that you saw up there. If you swear to leave us   
alone" Henry finished.  
  
The clown smiled a huge grin. He liked that idea. So he couldn't eat the 4 scrawny who   
deared go down there. He would have the little brats who mangled his face. It would heal yes,   
being a demon gives you that power, but still, it hurt like a bitch!  
  
"Alright, but I want them here before sun down, or I will make a special trip to find   
you!" The Clown promised.  
  
Sarah giggled "Don't you ever get lonely down here? I mean, where's your chick man?" She   
asked.  
  
The Clown looked stunned. Sarah didn't even show a bit of fear. That has never happened   
before.  
  
"A change in plans. Sarah stays here with me to make sure you bring those brats here!"   
The Clown said dissapearing and reappering behind Sarah. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Sarah" Patrick said, reaching for her.  
  
"Ooooo, is this weak thing your boyfriend?" The Clown asked, Sarah spun around to look   
directly in his eyes. Instead of answering, she walked over to Patrick and kissed him hard.   
Patrick slid his toung into her mouth. Sarah sighed softly and moved her hands up Patricks back.   
The Clown rolled his eyes. Sarah and Patrick broke off and smiled at eachother.  
  
"Hurry back" she said, smiling at him.  
  
"You know it" Patrick said.  
  
Sarah watched as Patrick, Henry and Belch all made there way back to the surface.  
  
"So.... uh... Clowny.... why don't you show me around" Sarah asked.  
  
The Clown looked at her, this had never happened before either. A GIRL non the less. Why   
would someone want a tour of the sewer?  
  
"Why don't I just show you were I live?" The Clown asked.  
  
"Sure" Sarah said, as she began to follow "Clowny" through the sewers.  
  
"And the name is Pennywise!" the Clown said, half angry with being called "Clowny".  
  
"Ooooo, I like it!" Sarah said. Something down there made her start going insane. She   
started humming to herself and swaying as she walked.  
  
They walked through many sewer drains before they reached his. Sarah walked in first,   
Pennywise not far behind.  
  
"Wow, this place is HUGE!! You live here?" Sarah asked, turning to face him.  
  
"Why aren't you afriad of me?" Pennywise asked, almost offened.  
  
"I don't know, just..." Sarah began but didn't finish.  
  
"Hey, your a clown, you must have some good jokes" Sarah asked.  
  
The Clown smiled at her and a chair appeared behind Sarah. She sat down and watched   
Pennywise.  
  
"Okay where to start? Hmmmm....." Pennywise began.  
  
Sarah smiled "I got a joke for you!" she said. Pennywise had never had someone tell him   
a joke before. He was starting to take a liking to Sarah.  
  
"Alrighty" Pennywise said, as a chair appeared behind him and he sat down.  
  
"Okay, how do you know if a Tickle Me Elmo works?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I don't know" Pennywise replied.  
  
"You give it 2 test tickles" Sarah said then started laughing.  
  
Pennywise actually found himself laughing to.   
  
* * *  
  
"How the hell are we going to get them down there?" Belch asked.  
  
"Well, if we don't, no biggy" Henry replied.  
  
Patrick looked stunned "YOU FUCK!" he decleared and pulled his knife out. "YOU FUCKEN   
TAKE THAT BACK! MY CHICK IS DOWN THERE!!!". He waved his knife in Henry's face.  
  
Henry jumped back. He didn't expect that.  
  
"C'mon man" Belch said.  
  
"Dude, yea, I'm sorry" Henry said quietly.  
  
"That's what I thought. Now listen, if we wanna get them down there, we have to make a   
plan. They will not fall for the whole "I'm Sorry" thing again" Patrick said, folding up his   
knife and putting it back in his pocket.  
  
"Yea, but what?" Belch asked.  
  
"I got it!" Henrysaid, they all huddled and Henry told them the plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"Got any 3's?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Go fish" Pennywise replied.  
  
They had gotten board with jokes so they decided to play cards.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are we going to do about Pennywise?" Ben asked  
  
"I d...d...don't know" Bill replied.  
  
They were all sitting in the hospital. Eddie was fine now. He needed only a few stiches   
and they were ready to leave. Eddies are was in a sling so he won't move it to much. They all   
started to walk out of the hospital.  
  
"God, Eddie, you saved my life!" Stan said.  
  
"I just did what I had to" Eddie said, wincing alittle because he moved his arm.  
  
"But Pennywise must be stopped. He's gonna kill alot of people!" Bev said, her and   
Ritchies arms were hooked to each other.  
  
"Yea, but HOW?!" Ben asked.  
  
"I don't know, but somehow we will have to. The Clown will kill us off one by one if we   
don't" Ritchie said. Bev sat really close to him.  
  
"We should go wander around the Barrens for awhile. We always get our best ideas down   
there" Stan said, surprised at his enthusiasum.  
  
"Y...y...yea, let's g...go" Bill said changing the groups direction.  
  
* * *  
  
"Dude, there coming this way!" Belch cried as the plan began falling into place.  
  
"Good. Now Henry, you remember what you are suppose to do right?" Patrick asked, his   
master plan would work, no doubt about it.  
  
Henry ran out onto the street infront of the losers, screaming.  
  
"Ahhhh, OH MY GOD!!" Henry screamed, he was wearing a seriously ripped T-shirt and his   
pants were ripped.  
  
"What the?" Ritchie questioned.  
  
"The sewer! He's in the sewer!" Henry screamed, then ran as fast as he possibley could  
untill the losers couldn't see him anymore.  
  
Henry turned the corner and stopped. He laughed as he panted and choked to catch his   
breath.  
  
"He's in the sewer. Now we know where he is!" Eddie said.  
  
The group looked at him.  
  
"Thank you Captian Aubvious" Ritchie said, kiding around.  
  
"Well then... I think we should kill it............... SILVER!! Silver can kill monsters!"   
Ben stated.  
  
"Yea, so? Where are we going to get silver?" Stan asked.  
  
Bev raised her hand to her ear and pulled out her earings. "These are silver" she said.  
  
"And th...they are j...j...just b...b....big enough too" Bill said, looking at them   
closely.  
  
"Then it's clear, we go down there now and kill it" Ritchie said.  
  
"Yea, I'm with you" Bev said.  
  
"Me too" Said Bill and Ben.  
  
"Yea" Eddie said.  
  
Stan looked around, he sighed deeply, "Me too" he said.  
  
They all walked towards the huge adandon sewer building. And snuck inside.  
  
  
* * *  
  
"We did it! They're going down!" Belch said.  
  
"Yea" Patrick said, Sarah would be so proud knowing it was his plan. He smiled.  
  
Henry just arrived back, he was still panting, "Did we do it? Did it work?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, they are already inside" Patrick said. He turned towards the sewer and followed   
the losers.  
  
They wandered for a long time before they came to a huge circle room with no other way   
to go.  
  
"D...dead end" Bill said.  
  
"If the clown comes this way, we are trapped!" Eddie said, hiding behind the group.  
  
Just then they heard foot steps, followed by a deep raspy laugh.  
  
  
  
WANNA SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT????? READ CHAPTER 4 TO FIND OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
